I Always Get What I Want
by A.Eelif
Summary: Ayame is spending the night with Shigure and company, but no one will let Ayame sleep in their room. He can't possibly sleep in the living room all alone. The snake eventually convinces Shigure to share his room. Sleeping, however, is not all they'll be doing.


I do not own Fruits Basket nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Here is just a little Shigure/Ayame smut...enjoy!

Also, review and tell me what you thought. I really appreciate constructive criticism, but I don't appreciate flames.

* * *

It's late in the night at the home of Shigure Sohma and the members of the house are each in their respective bedrooms, except maybe Kyo who is probably on the roof. Since it's a school night, Shigure assumes that Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru are asleep or at least attempting to sleep. Shigure, however, is sitting up in his bedroom putting the finishing touches on his latest 'novel' or at least that's what he is trying to do. He lets out a long sigh and puts his pencil down on the desk. He stretches his arms over his head, pops his back, and stands up. He's about to light a cigarette when he hears a knock on his bedroom door. He turns his head in the direction of the knock and grants the knocker permission to enter, "Come in, Ayame."

The silver haired Sohma stick his head into the room and smiles, "How did you know it was me, Gure?"

"You're the only one who'd knock on my door this late at night." He returns the snake's smile and gestures for him to enter the room with his hand, "Come on in, Aaya and stop standing in the doorway."

Ayame bounces happily into the room and shuts the door behind him, "Why aren't you asleep?"

Shigure lets out an annoyed sound, "I have a deadline due tomorrow and I don't want Mitchan to kill me or pull all her hair out."

Ayame sits down at the desk and looks at the manuscript over Shigure's shoulder, "It looks good so far. What are you stuck on?" Shigure lights a cigarette and blushes slightly at Ayame's curious question and the flamboyant man finally gets it, "Oh, it's one of those scenes. You've never had trouble with those before." A perverted smile springs onto Ayame's face, "Is it…kinky?"

Shigure takes a long drag from his cigarette and slowly blows the smoke from his mouth before answering, "Somewhat."

Ayame giggles childishly and snatches the cigarette from Shigure's hand and takes a drag, "Maybe, I can help you get over your writer's block."

Shigure snatches the cigarette back from Ayame, "Why are you in here and since when do you smoke?"

Ayame swings his long silver hair over his left shoulder and frowns, "Well, Yuki and Kyo had their bedroom doors locked and I know Tohru wouldn't mind, but Yuki would and I didn't want to sleep in the living room by myself…so, I came in here." He pauses for a moment before answering Shigure's next inquiry, "You're right, I don't smoke, but there are a lot of things I do when I'm with you that I don't usually do." He gives Shigure a devious smile, "Soooo, can I sleep in here with you, Gure?"

Shigure finishes his cigarette and looks at his pleading friend, "Sleeping is all we'd be doing. I have too much work to do for anything else."

The snake lets out a sigh and gives his zodiac companion a bored look, "Are you serious? I never get to be alone with you. We used to do 'things' together…remember?" He gives the dog a wink filled with suggestive undertones.

"Of course I remember, but there were never this many children around before and we were children ourselves." He tries to look away from Ayame's face, but catches a not so innocent smile out of the corner of his eye.

"We weren't children at the last New Year's banquet."

Shigure turns to face him again with a stern look on his face, "Kissing is not nearly the same as what you are suggesting."

"And, tell me, Shigure, why is that all we did at New Years?"

Shigure thinks for a moment before answering his friend, "Because we were at the main house and Hatori kept coming into the room."

Ayame shoots him a manipulative grin, "Exactly, but tonight we are in your house and Hatori is not here."

"Have you forgotten that I have a deadline?"

Ayame laughs and begins unbuttoning his clothes, "Since when do you meet deadlines? Not to mention, you have writer's block and this may help you get some inspiration for that kinky sex scene you're trying to write."

"Why are you undressing?" He has a warning tone in his voice as he glares at Ayame.

The silver haired Sohma gives his friend a 'duh' look as he continues with the long row of buttons, "Well, isn't that obvious? I'm saving you the trouble."

Shigure places a hand on Ayame's to stop his unbuttoning, "Aaya, stop. This isn't a good idea."

Ayame gives him a sad look and stops unbuttoning, "What is this, Shigure? Do you not want to have sex with me? Because, at the New Year's banquet you couldn't keep your hands off me and if it's because there are three children in the house then I can be quiet."

Shigure shakes his head and lets out a frustrated sigh, "It's not that I don't want to, but…it's because…well, um…"

"Please, is that all you can come up with? I'm horny and I need you tonight. Now, kindly remove your hand from my buttons so we can get started unless you're going to unbutton them yourself." He finally manages to get his red shirt unbuttoned and discarded without Shigure's help, but keeps his pants on, "Why do you still have your clothes on?"

"Aaya, you aren't listening."

The snake rolls his eyes, "Listening to what? You said 'um'. I'll make a deal with you. Let me have one kiss and if you want to go to sleep after that then fine, I won't bother you anymore."

"I'm just as horny as you are, but…"

The dark haired man's words are cut short when he feels Ayame's slim finger press against his lips, "One kiss, Gure, that's all I want."

Shigure lets out a defeated sigh, "One kiss?"

The shirtless Sohma nods, "And, it has to be a real kiss…like at New Years."

"Okay, okay."

Ayame smiles at finally being able to have his way and straddles Shigure's lap. He winks down at the writer, grabs either side of his face and presses his lips roughly against Shigure's. The dog tries to resist at first, but eventually gives into what he really wanted in the first place and thrusts his tongue into Ayame's waiting mouth, making the silver haired man groan as his tongue finds its way into the other man's mouth as well. The sloppy kiss continues for a few seconds before Ayame releases Shigure's mouth and slides the left shoulder of the dog's robe down. Ayame places his lips on Shigure's neck and kisses his way down to Shigure's bare shoulder, but he suddenly stops kissing long enough to ask a question, "Do you want me to stop, Gure?"

A shiver runs down Shigure's spine as he swallows hard, "I'd rather you didn't, Aaya."

A proud smirk springs to the snake's face, "You should know by now that I always get what I want."

"Just shut-up and finish what you've started."

As Ayame continues kissing Shigure's neck and shoulder, he manages to slide the robe off the other man's body leaving his shoulders and chest bare. Ayame moves his lips to the right shoulder and makes his way lower down, but he stops once again to speak, "Do you remember when we were in high school, the first time we ever did this and I did that thing with my mouth?"

He gives Shigure a sly smile, but Shigure smiles back just as slyly, "How could I ever forget that? Now, stop talking about it and do it."

"Impatient, Gure?"

Shigure glares down at Ayame with an annoyed look, "Do it now or don't do it at all!"

"Okay, Gure, calm down." Ayame quickly unties the belt holding the waist of Shigure's robe together revealing his lack of any underwear. Ayame shoots him a shocked look, "Oh, you're making it too easy on me."

Shigure doesn't respond, but his expression and the gleam in his eyes tells the snake exactly what his lover wants. Ayame travels lower and grabs the base of Shigure's erection eliciting a sharp breath from the dark haired man's parted lips. When he feels Ayame's warm tongue circle around the tip, he lets out a soft moan as he twists his fingers into Ayame's long silver hair. He closes his eyes as Ayame takes him into his mouth and bobs his head up and down making his lips and tongue slide over the shaft, "Mmm, y-you've gotten…better at this."

For once, Ayame doesn't say anything seeing as how his mouth is otherwise occupied. He continues pleasuring Shigure at a faster pace causing more sounds of satisfaction from his partner. He feels Shigure's grip tighten in his hair accompanied with a gasp and a breathless request, "S-stop, Aaya…I might…"

Ayame removes his lips from Shigure's very hard, leaking cock and frowns, "But, why? You're not finished."

"Don't question me and just turn around."

A large grin spreads across Ayame's face, "I love it when you take control like that." He scrambles from Shigure's very excited lap and does as he's told. Finally, Shigure is looking at Ayame from behind and grabs the waist band of his pants. He's about to pull the pants down, but suddenly stops, "Wait."

"Wait, what?" The snake's voice has a tone of panic present there, "You can't back out now! That is so unfair!"

"I'm not backing out, but you have to promise one thing first." He squeezes a handful of Ayame's left ass cheek feeling the firm flesh underneath the fabric of the pants.

Ayame looks over his shoulder with a very frustrated look on his face, "What is it? I'll do anything if you will just hurry up."

"You cannot be loud. If Yuki finds out, he will never ever talk to you again and I'll get the cold shoulder for the rest of my life."

The effeminate man lets out a sigh of impatience, "Okay, but don't talk about Yuki at a time like this…it's weird." Shigure rolls his eyes, but finally pulls Ayame's pants and underwear down at the same time, "Don't make me wait any longer. I need you."

"It's been quite a while since I've had you in this position." He places his hand on Ayame's ass once again with his left hand as he puts the index and middle finger of his right hand into his own mouth making sure the tight fit won't be quite so snug. He takes his moistened fingers from his mouth and places his index finger at his lover's entrance and slowly slides the wet finger into the tight opening causing the breath to catch in Ayame's throat.

The silver haired snake closes his eyes, "(gasp) More."

Shigure smiles as he slides in another finger and moves them slowly in and out of the other man. A shiver runs through Ayame's body at the sensation, but he still lets out a disappointed sound. Shigure doesn't stop his actions, but questions the sound, "Why the disappointment, Aaya? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

The dog begins scissoring his fingers to stretch the resistant muscles as they talk causing a low groan from Ayame, "This…this isn't what I (gasp)…I came in here for."

"Oh, really?" He begins sliding the fingers in and out at a faster pace, "Then what did you come in here for?"

A pleasure-filled whimper escapes Ayame's lips as one of Shigure's fingers brush against his sweet spot, "I came in here f-for you to…to violate me and…and not with y-your…fingers."

Shigure lets out a faint chuckle at Ayame's exasperation, "Well, why didn't you say so?"

"You think this is…is funny?" He pushes back onto his friend's thick fingers wanting something bigger to fill him and he lets out another whimper.

"I didn't say that." The writer caresses Ayame's ass cheek with his free hand, "Although, I do have you in a very undignified position."

"Will you just fuck me already?!"

Shigure removes his fingers and grabs each of Ayame's ass cheeks, spreading the supple flesh apart to reveal the pleading man's winking hole. He licks his lips as he pushes the swollen head of his cock into the panting man beneath him. Shigure bites his bottom lip to stop the moan in his throat from leaving his mouth.

Ayame lets out a breathless sigh as his fingers dig into the floor, "All of it, Gure. I-I want it all."

The dog shifts his hands from his lover's ass to his hips where he grips them tightly before thrusting all the way to the hilt inside the hot confines of Ayame's ass making both men sigh contentedly. Shigure swallows audibly at being buried so deep inside his lover, "Oh, that's tight."

Ayame lets out a moan as his hole clenches and unclenches around the thickness inside him, "I'm not as delicate as I look. So, I want you to really give it to me."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He closes his eyes and begins roughly slamming into Ayame and after several seconds of establishing a nice rhythm, the snake begins rocking back meeting Shigure's hard thrusts, "Is this…is this what you (gasp)…what you came in here for?"

"Y-yes! Oh, give it to me harder!" Tears of pleasure prick in the corners of his eyes as he throws his head back with a shallow cry of bliss, "Please, Gure…(moan) harder!"

The dark haired author complies with the moaned request by moving his hips back and forth, sliding in and out as hard as he can manage without hurting the begging seamster, "H-how does…(groan) that feel?"

"Ah! Wonderful!" He reaches a pale arm back to grip Shigure's thigh and attempt to pull him deeper inside his body, "Sh-Shigure?"

"What?" He gasps for breath as he feels a light sheen sweat forming on his forehead.

"C-can we maybe (sigh)…do a different…position?"

They're both panting as their bodies move together trying to gain as much pleasure as possible from each other. Shigure slows his thrusts just enough to be able to form words, "(gasp) Why?"

"Well, I...I want to see…(groan) your face."

The dog's eyebrows knit together at this odd request, "What…for?"

Ayame tries to ignore the waves of pleasure coursing through his body as well the wet feeling of his own juices weeping from his incredibly hard cock as he tries to think clearly about what he needs to say, "Your O face is…mmm, is so cute."

Shigure lets out an aggravated groan, "Fine, but hurry up." He pulls out of his lover's heated hole with a moist, squelching sound allowing Ayame time to get on his back. Once the silver haired man's back hits the floor, Shigure snatches the snake's pants the rest of the way off his body and quickly reenters him, wasting no time in picking up where he left off, "Happy?"

Ayame nods and wraps his long legs around Shigure's waist, "Faster!"

Even more sweat forms on their naked, writhing bodies making their hair stick to their faces and after several more minutes, the writer's thrusts become more frantic and erratic as he gives Ayame a pleading look, "I-I'm so close!"

"Do it, Gure! I'm…ready!" He closes his eyes basking in the feeling of his sweet spot being jabbed over and over and his sensitive cock brushing against the skin of Shigure's stomach.

With one final thrust, Shigure cums deep inside his lover with a conclusive groan. He feels Ayame's insides quiver around him and he notices the ecstatic expression on the snake's face and quickly covers the silver haired man's mouth with his hand just as he cums with a very loud, blissful cry. Shigure closes his eyes as his cock is milked of all its essence from the squeezing walls of his lover. They remain together until Ayame's legs fall away from Shigure's waist and the dog releases his grip on his friend's mouth. He removes himself from the still slightly trembling hole and collapses on top of his silver haired friend.

Ayame puts his arms around Shigure's body and smiles, "Well, that was fun."

"Fun?" He shoots his beaming lover an incredulous look, "What would have happened if I hadn't covered your scream?"

Ayame's cheeks turn pink at realizing his mistake, "I just couldn't stop myself. You know how to hit all my pleasure spots." He then gives Shigure a curious look, "Do you always go commando with only that robe to cover yourself?"

Shigure laughs and rolls off Ayame's body and lies beside him on the floor, "I've actually started wearing them more often now that a lady has started living here. I only take them off while the kids are at school and when I'm in here writing." Ayame rolls onto his stomach and looks at Shigure with a serious expression, "What's that look for, Aaya?"

"I don't have a look."

"Yes, you do." He gives the snake a curious look awaiting his response, "Now, what is it you're wanting to ask me?"

Ayame covers his face with his hands to hide the blush appearing on his pale cheeks, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. That's why I distracted you with sex."

Shigure rolls his eyes as he lights another cigarette, "Either way, say whatever it is you want or go to sleep."

"Well, Hatori told me not to do this, but the way I figure it is if I'm already in here and my sex distraction didn't work then what have I got to lose?"

The dog lets out a sigh, "My patience for one thing. Now, what do you want?"

Ayame lets out a nervous sigh, but finally begins, "You're going to think I'm being foolish, but I've loved you for a long time. Probably, since before the first time we fooled around in high school."

Shigure continues smoking and gives Ayame a look of puzzlement, "I don't understand where you're going with this. You've told me that plenty of times."

"No, you aren't listening, Gure. I don't just love you, I'm in love with you. I would like nothing more than to be with you all the time. I wanted to tell you so many times, but it never seemed right." Ayame lets out a frustrated sigh and continues his confession, "I know that no matter what you say in response will change anything, but I have to know if you feel the same way about me."

Shigure finishes his cigarette and remains silent for a long time. When he finally speaks Ayame looks as if he's about to have a nervous breakdown, "Well, you're right, no matter what I say it won't change things because Akito won't be happy if he finds out what we've been doing off and on for eleven years. You do realize that no matter what answer I give you it's still going to hurt you, right?" Ayame nods trying to keep his tears from spilling onto his cheeks, "Because, if I tell you I feel the same way we still can't be together and if I say I don't then that will hurt you for obvious reasons."

"Just say it, Shigure! Don't tell me what I want to hear or even what you think I need to hear…just tell me the truth! If you don't hurry I may have a heart attack before I hear it!"

A slight smile graces Shigure's lips at his friend's impatience, "I can't lie to you, Aaya. I feel the same way, but Hatori was right, maybe we shouldn't have confessed it because it will only lead to wanting what you can't have."

"Maybe so, but at least we know the truth about our feelings and it's not our fault that we can't be together." A very devious expression appears on his face and he lowers his voice, "Maybe, we should just kill Akito."

Shigure clamps a hand over Ayame's mouth…again, "Don't even joke about that, Aaya! And, since when do you tell Hatori about our sleeping together?!"

Ayame giggles as he reaches over and brushes a piece of sweat dampened hair off Shigure's face, "Oh, he knows about all five times and he'll know about the sixth time as soon as I see him again. He was pretty embarrassed the first time I told him, but he doesn't react much anymore."

Shigure begins counting on his fingers and finally gives Ayame a superior look, "Hold on, this will be our seventh time together."

"No, it's the sixth time."

Shigure shakes his head in disagreement, "Two times in high school, three times in college, and one time at…"

"NO!" The silver haired snake places his hand in front of Shigure's mouth to keep him from finishing his words, "Don't say it. We promised we would never talk about that."

Shigure shoots Ayame a very amused smirk, "So, I take it Hatori doesn't know about that time?"

"Well, of course he doesn't! It was in his house!" Ayame gasps and covers his mouth with his hand at having said what he promised not to talk about causing Shigure's smirk to turn into a broad smile.

"That was the sixth time, making this time the seventh."

Ayame sits up and crosses his arms angrily over his chest, "That time doesn't count."

"If mine went in yours then it counts." He lets out an amused chuckle at Ayame's reddening cheeks.

The snake makes an offended sound and turns his head away from Shigure, "It doesn't count because…because I didn't…finish."

Shigure's chuckle changes to a very loud laugh that erupts from his mouth, "Just because you didn't cum doesn't mean it didn't happen."

Ayame lets out a defeated sigh, "I just can't win with you and Hatori. You know it was his idea for me to come have sex with you tonight."

"What?!" His eyes widen in disbelief, "I find that hard to believe, Aaya."

Ayame turns to face Shigure again showing just how red his usually pale face has become, "Gure, do you know what he told me?"

"It must have been pretty good considering how red your face is." He notices Ayame's frown and gestures for him to continue with his tale about Hatori.

Ayame takes in a deep breath before continuing, "He said that when I get this way you're the only one who can 'fix' me. He said he was tired of me rolling around griping and that I was out of control like a cat in heat! A cat in heat is what he compared me to! Can you believe that?!" The writer falls into an uncontrollable fit of laughter causing the tailor's face to redden even more, "That is not funny! It's offensive!"

"It's hilarious because it's true and it's even funnier because Hatori said it." He bursts into another fit of laughter until tears are streaming down his face as Ayame pouts at being the brunt of the laughter. When Shigure regains his composure, he places a hand under Ayame's chin and forces the embarrassed snake to face him, "I love you, Aaya."

His pout is still present when he speaks, "Well, of course you do. Who doesn't?"

Shigure smiles just before he gently presses his lips against Ayame's pouting ones. When the kiss ends, they finally decide to get on the bed; seeing as how they fucked on the floor and had been lying there ever since; and Shigure pulls Ayame's naked body in close to his own body, "Now, go to sleep. I have a novel to finish in the morning." He soon realizes that Ayame is already asleep.

The next morning, Shigure is awakened by the sound of Yuki and Kyo fighting/destroying the house. He sits up waking Ayame in the process. The snake sits up and yawns, "What's going on?"

"The usual." Shigure gets out of bed and throws on a robe, "I have to go save my house and see the kids off to school. Do not come out of the bedroom until they are off to school."

He gives his lover a confused look, "Why?"

"They cannot know that we had sex."

"But, they know I spent the night." He crawls to the foot of the bed still completely nude and his face still holds that confused look.

"For all they know you left early this morning." He shoots his silver haired friend a stern look, "DO. NOT. COME. OUT!

Ayame lets out a disgusted sound and lies back down, "Fine, whatever."

Shigure emerges from the bedroom to see Tohru and the boys eating breakfast, but the house is a total wreck meaning the fight just ended. When Kyo sees Shigure, he stands up and completely forgets his breakfast, "I just lost my appetite. You are one sick man!"

Yuki looks up at the cat with a look of disgusted puzzlement, "What the hell are you talking about, stupid cat?"

Kyo points to Shigure with revulsion, "He knows what! Just because you turn into a dog, that doesn't mean you should do everything like a dog!" Yuki and Tohru look back and forth from Kyo to Shigure with very confused looks on their faces, "I jumped down from the roof and I was totally scarred for life! A word of advice, turn the light off next time because the silhouette through the paper door was horrible! I'm going to school!"

Kyo storms out of the already broken down door leaving his breakfast on the table. Yuki looks at the older man with a bewildered expression, "Shigure, what is he talking about?"

Before Shigure can respond, Ayame burst out of the bedroom with his hair rumpled and his clothes on inside out. Yuki looks from Shigure to his older brother and notices how red Shigure's face is turning, "Good morning, Yuki!"

All the color drains from Yuki's face as he glares at his flamboyant brother, "Don't good morning me, you sick bastard! For once, I agree with that stupid cat! I can't believe the two of you would do that! The silhouette…oh, that's gross! I hate both of you!" He grabs Tohru's hand and pulls her into a standing position, "Let's go, Miss Honda."

She looks at all their faces still not quite sure what all the commotion is about, "But, what's going on?"

"You don't want to know. Come on." He pulls her through the broken door and begins walking in the direction of school.

"Yuki, what about breakfast?"

He never slows down as they continue walking, "My appetite is gone!"

"But…"

"Let's go."

The brunette eventually stop arguing and just allows herself to be pulled along, "Um, okay."

When the kids are out of earshot, Shigure gives Ayame a furious look, "What the hell?! You weren't supposed to come out!"

"But, I was lonely in there all by myself."

Shigure pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "You were alone for less than five minutes!"

"Are you mad at me?" He lowers his gaze to the floor to keep from seeing Shigure's angry face.

Shigure groans and walks back into his bedroom, "I don't have time for this. Mitchan will be here any minute and I'm not finished with my novel yet."

Ayame follows him into the bedroom, "Mitchan? Does she have short hair with a very frantic way about her?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"She's already come by this morning."

Shigure gives Ayame an urgent look, "What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything." He shrugs indifferently, "I just gave her the manuscript and she left."

Shigure stares at Ayame unblinking for a moment to let what he said sink in, "You did WHAT?! It wasn't finished! I worked on you last night instead, in case you forgot!"

"Oh, I didn't forget." He pleased smile spreads across his face, "You have magic fingers by the way."

"AYAME!"

He lifts his hands in front of him and gestures for the dog to stop yelling, "Calm down. I may have gotten up in the night and I might have finished it for you." Shigure's face turns white and his eyes roll back in his head as he faints and falls to the floor. Several minutes later, he wakes up to see Ayame staring down at him, "Are you alright?"

He looks up at Ayame with a dazed look on his face, "I just had a horrible dream that you finished my novel and gave it to Mitchan."

"Oh, that really happened and here's your copy. I must say, the sex scene I wrote is very steamy. I hope this Mitchan has a boyfriend because she's going to need him after she reads it." Shigure sits up and snatches the paper out of Ayame's hand, "Hatori will be here in an hour to retrieve me. You read that and I'll be waiting for you in the shower. Trust me, you're going to need me when you're done reading."

Ayame disappears to the bathroom and leaves Shigure to his reading. When Shigure finishes reading, he lays the paper down and rubs his eyes, "He's even more of a freak than I thought." He looks down at his lap and frowns, "And, apparently, I am too because I am so turned on right now." He looks at the clock and sees that Hatori will be there within the next thirty minutes, "That's plenty of time." He stands up and rushes to the bathroom.

When Hatori arrives fifteen minutes early, he doesn't see anyone, but he hears the shower running and decides to sit down and wait. He begins reading a book when he hears shouting coming from the bathroom, "Oh, Shigure, you dirty dog! Don't stop!"

Hatori lets out a disturbed sigh and lights a cigarette. When Ayame finally emerges from the bathroom, he sees Hatori in the living room working on his third cigarette, "Oh, Hatori, you're early."

"Unfortunately." He stands up and puts his cigarette out, "I take it you got what you came for."

Ayame gives him a satisfied grin, "I always get what I want."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, and I have so much to tell you on the way back." He bounces over to stand next to Hatori.

The doctor lets out an awkward sigh, "I was afraid of that." He walks toward the broken door, but Ayame stops him.

"Hatori, aren't you going to speak to Gure? He'll be out momentarily."

Hatori lights another cigarette, "I'd rather not see the two of you together at the moment."

Ayame shrugs, "Oh, okay." Hatori leaves the house with Ayame following close behind, "Can I drive?"

"No."

The End.

Started: 11/19/2012

Finished: 11/20/2012

Original: 11/6/2011 to 11/24/2011

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! As always, love ya!


End file.
